Cycle/DMR-05 to DMR-08
The following is a list of cycles that appeared during DMR-05 to DMR-08. DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age A cycle of Unknown race creatures from each of the 5 civilizations. * — Codename Oreore Lionel and Codename Oraora Leone * — Codename Aegis * — Codename Yabasgil Skill * — Codename Bazagaze Ragon * — Codename Hungry Elegance A cycle of creatures with the Unnoise race that reduce the cost of your Unknown and Zenith creatures. * — Yosakoi, Leader of Spirits * — King Acer * — Necrodragon Onbashi Raon * — Messa Danjiri Dragon * — Dontaku Giant A cycle of creatures that cost 1 less mana to summon for each other creature in your mana zone. * — Samenbi, Superiority Guardian * — Aqua Librarian * — Melkomi Tamatama, Shadow of Restraint * — Explodemaru, Careless Ogre * — Eight Totem A cycle of single-civilization creatures that have "Guard of" in their name, who were previously tri-colored "Defenders of Hope" creatures in DMR-04. * — Rhapsody, Guard of Hope * — Pepper, Guard of Betrayal * — Funk, Guard of Hope * — Clap, Guard of Hope * — Silva, Guard of Betrayal A cycle of creatures that have an anti-psychic creature ability or is stronger when an Psychic Creature is in the battle zone. * — Buinbe, Airspace Guardian * — Irony Spiral, Blue Divine Dragon * — Funk, Defender of Hope * — Moel, Ogre Princess * — Anti Psychic Totem DMR-06 Episode 2: Victory Rush A cycle of spells with the Attack Chance ability. * — Zenith Symphony, Secret Zenith * — Saint Flash, Secret Ore Flow * — Mecha Machine, Secret Fusion * — Dragon Bone, Secret Wicked Dragon * — Kaiser Flame, Secret Flame Dragon * — Wild Vegetable, Secret Thousand Cut A cycle of creatures that cost 5 or 6 and have the 15px Shield Trigger ability. * — Evinbee, Intercept Guardian * — Escape Fiat, Shock Machine Equipment * — Onizou Ambush * — Moel, Love Sniper * — Shirauo Giant A cycle of spells with the Charger ability. * — Heaven's Charger * — Surfer Charger * — Guillotine Charger * — Dash Charger * — Lifeplan Charger A cycle of creatures with the Unnoise race and an ability when an creature with the Unknown race enters the battle zone. * — Mouse Sittrain, Express Machine * — Thumbtack Man * — Shibake Lupia * — Katchikachi Itchikatchizu DMR-07 Episode 2: Golden Dragon A cycle of spells that have an attack chance ability allowing them to be cast for free with certain creatures with the Unknown race. *Golden Victory, Secret Ogre can be cast for free by Onimaru "Ogre", Golden Dragon. *Fate can be cast for free by Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror". *Wing Spark, Secret Safeguard can be cast for free by Truename Wakuwaku Chappurun. A cycle of spells with the Gachinko Judge ability. * — Gachinko Darts * — Gachinko Slot * — Gachinko Joker * — Gachinko Dice * — Gachinko Roulette A cycle of creatures with the common rarity that cost 7 and can be summoned for 2 less mana if you reveal a card that costs 7 or more from your hand. * — Aines Gazelle, Spirit of Dashing Wind * — King Mackensen * — Furubokko Glove, Shadow of Flash Hit * — Parabellum Dragon * — Tamatottaryi DMR-08 Episode 2: Great Miracle A cycle of creatures that have an Gachinko Judge ability that is stopped when you lose or stop yourself. * — Truename Tiger Legend * — Aqua PTA * — Truename Viva La Revolution * — Royal Straight Flush Kaiser * — Curry Giant Each of these creatures are "Golden Fighters", a group of creatures dedicated to protecting Onimaru and Shuramaru in the background story. * — Rhapsody, Golden Fighter * — Pepper, Golden Fighter * — Funk, Golden Fighter * — Clap, Golden Fighter * — Silva, Golden Fighter Category:Cycles